Jeyne Lannister
Jeyne Lannister is the wife of Aemon Estermont, and has six children with him. History Jeyne Lannister is the youngest child of Lord Gerion Lannister and Lady Rhya Lannister (Formerly Lady Rhya Frey). At a young age she was married off to Aemon Estermont, the Lord of Greenstone who elevated his house to high standing, in order to secure a wealthy ally in the east for House Lannister. Though their marriage was a strained one, with Aemon she has six children, Martin Estermont, Willas Estermont, Elena Estermont, Bennet Estermont, Eldon Estermont, and Katelyn Estermont. The loss of a pregnancy before her youngest led her to become overprotective and sheltering of Katelyn, something her husband disapproves of. Important Events 'Third Era' Jeyne traveled from Greenstone to King's Landing after the death of her brother, Loren Lannister, where she learned of the death of her oldest son. After her husband was appointed the Warden of the West, she intended to sail to Casterly Rock to assume the responsibilities of his station while he stayed in Kings Landing to fulfill his small council role. The outbreak of war, however, forced her to remain in the capital. Fourth Era Jeyne attempted to help her nephew's sleeping troubles by putting milk of the poppy in his tea. Rymar Royce, Master of Whisperers for the Iron Throne, eventually put a stop to her efforts after the poppy caused Damon's behavior to become erratic. Fifth Era After the War of the False King ended, Jeyne traveled to Casterly Rock to see her daughter Elena wed to Eon Crakehall. She remained there to sort out issues with the Westerlands on her husband's behalf, reopening the mines at Castamere after taking control of the household from Tyana Spicer. Her husband became the Hand of the Crown. Quotes "Jeyne had once been a great beauty, possessed of the fabled Lannister good looks, but age and seven pregnancies had taken its toll and lines were visible around a mouth that used to offer alluring smiles, and eyes that glittered as green and sparkling as emeralds... She was still lovely to look upon, even in middle age." - ''Blood and Whispers ''"Not one soul in the West would want to stand opposite Aunt Jeyne for even a turn at Cyvasse." - Ashara Lannister "Jeyne was middle aged now, too old for the giggles and courtesies of a girl. She had been ruling Greenstone ever since her husband was appointed to King Harys' small council, and she had learned to speak like a man." ''- Blood and Whispers ''"Damon...avoided looking at his aunt. Her gaze was too like his father’s, hard and appraising, filled with unvoiced judgments." - thoughts of Damon Lannister ''"Jeyne had never been particularly polite, and as the daughter of Lord Gerion Lannister her status meant that she had little need to be." '' - Blood and Whispers ''"...Spirited." ''- Stafford Lannister, when asked to describe Jeyne ''"Miserable fucking witch." ''- Benfred Tanner Family Gerion Lannister, father (deceased) Rhya Lannister, mother (deceased) Tyrius Lannister, brother (deceased) Loren Lannister, brother (deceased) Aemon Estermont, husband Martin Estermont, son (deceased) Willas Estermont, son Elena Estermont, daughter Bennet Estermont, son Eldon Estermont, son Katelyn Estermont, daughter Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Lannister Category:Estermont Category:Westerlands